english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (639 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (547 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (472 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (457 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (456 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (438 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (424 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (400 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (385 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (382 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (378 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (352 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (333 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (330 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (305 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (284 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (280 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (275 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (267 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (256 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (255 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (248 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (246 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (238 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (226 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (224 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (221 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (220 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (220 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (214 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (212 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (209 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (205 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (202 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (200 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (198 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (192 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (191 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (188 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (187 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (187 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (176 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (175 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (173 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (166 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (151 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (150 VA titles) (American) † #Nick Jameson (149 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (147 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (147 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (146 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (145 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (145 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (144 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (143 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (143 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (142 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (141 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (140 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (138 VA titles) (British) #Nicholas Guest (138 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (137 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (137 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (135 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (133 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (132 VA titles) (Canadian) #Travis Willingham (132 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (132 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (131 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (130 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (129 VA titles) (American) † #S. Scott Bullock (124 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (123 VA titles) (Canadian) #Daran Norris (122 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (122 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (121 VA titles) (British) #Keith Szarabajka (121 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (120 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (120 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (118 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (117 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (116 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (115 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (115 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (114 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (114 VA titles) (British) #Quinton Flynn (112 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (112 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (111 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (111 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (111 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (109 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (108 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (108 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (108 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (108 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (107 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (107 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia